


Can I have this dance?

by Pichitinha



Series: Super-friends [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt: Dance, angst-ish, implied spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is glad things worked out and he wants Artemis to know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I have this dance?

“Can I have this dance?” Barry playfully asks as he offers his hand to Artemis, bowing a little.  
  
She smiles and takes it, excusing herself from the conversation she was having with Barbara.  
  
They get to the dance floor and both skillfully start moving to the rhythm.  
  
“You look lovely, Artemis.” He compliments after a twirl.  
  
“Thank you.” She smiles brightly at him.  
  
To be fair, she hasn’t stopped smiling the whole night. From the moment she appeared at the door at the end of the aisle to the moment the groom and bride finally sat down to eat, she seemed happy.  
  
“I…” He starts, not sure if he should be bringing this up today. She looks curiously at him, though, so he forces himself to continue. “I’m really happy things worked out, Artemis.”  
  
She doesn’t get what he means if her look is any indication. She tilts her head a little and raises her eyebrows. “Uh, sorry?”  
  
He takes a deep breath and twirls her again, buying some time. “With Wally. How he… got back. I’m glad everything worked out.”  
  
She tenses up a bit. “Oh.”  
  
He feels bad because he’s probably ruining her day. She’s not smiling anymore and he’s guilt for bringing it up now. But he’s been choked up on that for months and he needs to set it straight.  
  
“I always felt bad for what happened.” He finally says. “I knew I should’ve seen it, should’ve done something. And I guess it always bothered me to see what I had taken from you during those times. So… I don’t know, it just feels good to know that  _someone_  fixed the mistake.”  
  
She stops moving and stares at him, wide-eyed.  
  
“Barry. How can you say that? I never blamed you for what happened, no one did.”  
  
She seems really shocked at that and he starts to move again so they don’t attract attention. “I’m not saying you did or anything, but I mean, I could have stopped it somehow, so I just-“  
  
“Oh God, Barry, please tell me you haven’t been drowning in your guilt this whole time?” She’s surprised at the revelation and it makes him uneasy. “Barry, listen, what happened… that was no one’s fault. You couldn’t have done anything, no one could. Things happen, bad things happen. That’s all there is to it.”  
  
They stay quiet for a few seconds and she starts again. “Can you just not think about this, today? He’s back and we just got married and there’s so much to be happy about.” Her eyes are pleading him. “You’re the fun guy at the party every time, so can you please try to be it at  _my_  wedding?” She tries for a joking a smile and he laughs a little.  
  
“I guess you’re right. I’m sorry I said anything.”  
  
“Just know that none of it it’s true and that it doesn’t matter, ok? I’m glad Wally is here and I’m glad you’re here and I just want to have a good time.”  
  
“I’m sure I can help with that.” He smiles and twirls her twice, making her laugh a little and people glance over.  
  
“Thank you, Barry.” She’s smiling again and he finds it easier to respond.  
  
“You’re welcome, Mrs. West.” He kisses her forehead. “Welcome to the family." 


End file.
